Trick or Treat
by Kyleena
Summary: Trick-or-Treat, is a phrase she'll never forget. Dressed as a Vampire one fatefull halloween night she's watching a movie and ends up with the popcorn everywhere and the bowl broken. Nicky Nicky nine doors can be very annoying. Trick or Treat!


**Trick or Treat**

* * *

"Trick or Treat!" I sighed and got up from the couch. I was having a scare-a-thon by myself while Mom took Kyla out trick or treating. She was a princess I think. The pumpkin bowl thing that was half full of candy stood by the door. My dress hit softly against my thighs as I bent to pick it up and opened the door.

A few younger kids were standing there all bright faces with their nearly full bags open in front of them. I smiled, revealing my fangs slightly. I held out the bowl and they each grabbed a couple chocolates before retreating. They all looked over their shoulders at least once.

No, I was not a Vampire. Yes, I was a sixteen year old girl who loves dressing up for Halloween even if she is 'too old'. Hmmph. I closed the door and set the pumpkin bowl back down. Walking back over to the couch another group of kids came to the door. 'Trick or Treat' is probably a phrase I will hate, forever.

I loved Halloween and all but seriously? Can't the little monsters wait like five minutes before coming up after the next person? I took the bowl and opened the door again. These kids were older than the last. And their costumes didn't consist of a lump of fabric, a zipper, and a painted face. These costumes were actually getting scary.

Of course, that also meant that they were harder to scare. They didn't even look spooked by our front yard set up. We had a grave yard and a coffin that sat right by our door. It was triggered so that when you stepped onto our bat welcome mat a man sat up in it. Scared all of the little kids.

I smiled wider, my fangs flashing and held out the bowl. Five hands darted out quickly, probably scared that I would snatch it back. Ha! Someone had done that to me when I was five and Trick-or-Treating. I cried and hit the man with my candy bag then walked back to the car. I didn't really want to get hit or make anyone cry, by taking away candy that is.

I closed the door after they left and looked out the window. No one else for a bit. I smiled and walked back to the couch. I'm not really even sure what movie was playing anymore. I stretched out and placed the popcorn on my lap. Just when it was getting good (the Vamp was going to bite the girl!), 'Trick-or-Treat' rang out again.

I shook my head and went to the door again. Hugging the bowl to my hip I opened it. The door swung inward, revealing an empty stoop. It was to be expected on Halloween that some kids would find it amusing to play nicky nicky nine doors.

"Very funny! Now, do you want your candy or not?" I yelled. I waited a moment and when whoever it was didn't appear I shrugged, grabbed a handful of candies and set them on the bat mat.

Most kids who ding-n-run come get their candies after. I thought it strange that these kids didn't but oh well. I slammed the door and went back to the movie. A few seconds after I sat down the door bell rang again and 'Trick-or-Treat' echoed. I got up and opened the door. Again there was no one there; the candy however, was gone.

"Nice, I'm not giving you anymore. Now go home!" I called and slammed the door. I waited behind it. After the same amount of time had passed as before and there was nothing I went and sat back down.

The movie ended and the credits were just starting when the doorbell rang. I glanced at the ticking tock, it was almost eleven. Not many kids trick-or-treated this late. Speaking of late trick-or-treaters Mom and Kyla still weren't home. Strange…

I picked up my pumpkin bowl and opened the door. There was no one there, yet again. I was getting very annoyed, _but it might not be the same kids,_ I reminded myself. It probably was, but I didn't know.

"Very cute. Do you want your candy or not?" I called, whoever it was didn't come so it was obviously the same kids. Whatever, no one else would come tonight. I grabbed a handful of candy and threw it on the bat mat.

"Good night," I called and closed the door. I set the pumpkin bowl down and turned to go back to the couch. Another movie was just starting and I was out of popcorn. I took my empty bowl into the kitchen and threw a bag in the microwave. I leaned against the counter and watched out the window while the microwave whirred beside me.

There was a figure moving across the lawn on the house across the street. I watched him or her or whatever, trying to figure out what the heck he or she was doing. The person turned its' head and looked right at me. I could faintly see its' eyes glowing red and then it disappeared.

The microwave beeped, making me jump. I turned around, took the bubbled up bag out and ripped it open. Careful not to burn my wrists with the steam I tipped it into my bowl. I turned to walk back to the couch and stopped dead. A scream ripped from my throat. The bowl fell from my hands, popcorn flying everywhere.

Glass shattered as I stared into glowing red eyes. The doorbell rang as the creature advanced on me, its fangs glinting.

_"Trick or Treat"_

* * *

**_So, I was bored tonight, or last night...well, fifeteen minutes ago it would be last night...wait no.._**

**_WHATEVER!_**

**_I got bored at ten on Ocotober 31st (AKA. Halloween) of 2009 and decided to write a one-shot. _**

**_Really random I know, I personally luv it :D_**

**_Enjoy, the main character is some random girl :D_**

**_Please R&R _**

**_~Kyleena~_**

**_You'll die in my shadows._**


End file.
